Big Trouble in Small Packages!
by lederra
Summary: It has been seven years since Dom and his crew returned to L.A and much has changed for them, Brian and Mia have three children and Dom and Letty have twin girls but a blast from their past is about to re-enter their lives. Sequel to 1327.
1. Chapter 1

Big Trouble in Small Packages.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Fast and Furious universe; they are the property of their creator however I do own the following characters Giselle and Han O'Connor, Allessandro Neves-Torretto, Roxy Torretto and Isabel Torretto.

Summary: It has been 7 years since the extended Torretto/O'Connor clan got their lives back and they returned to L.A. A lot has happened in seven years, Brian and Mia now have three children and Dom and Letty has twin daughters but a blast from the past is about to re-enter their life's.

A/N: This is story can be taken as a stand-alone or as a sequel to 1327. I was going to leave this story for a few weeks and update it in the New Year but I think a couple of readers of the prequel 1327 might have a nervous breakdown if I don't upload it now.

* * *

The day was stifling, the heat oppressive and it had been pounding down it seemed on the back of Dom's head with a relentlessness as he had worked away in the garage and he wondered how much longer it would continue and prayed fervently for this heat to come to an end, not that is seemed to effect his and Letty daughters Roxy and Isabel who like their mother seemed to thrive in this blasted heat.

Dom once again stifled a groan as yet another bead of sweat made its way down his spine and he knew he would be unable to get it as it tickled its way down his back with an ever increasing agitating tickle but he knew also if he let go of the bolt he had been struggling with for the last five minutes that he would just give up and throw the damn thing across the garage.

As he did his dammedest to tighten the bolt, the slickness of the sweat on his hands caused it to slip again and the bolt clattered to the floor of the garage with a resounding smack and the tool he had been using to hold the bolt with made an even louder noise as it ricocheted off the wall after he threw it in disgust and then landed onto the floor where it lay as though taunting Dom by its very existence.

Growling, he pulled out the rag in the back of his pocket and used it to wipe the sweat from his face and scratched the itch that had been on his back where the trickle of sweat had been and eased his aching back, this heat was too much he thought and he had had enough for the day.

"Mr Torretto?"

Dom turned to find a smartly dressed portly man behind him holding a briefcase and looking somewhat uncomfortable in the heat looking him. The man was glancing around the garage at the tools on the wall and the vehicles within as he stood before Dom.

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

"Mr Dominic Torretto?"

"Yeah that right."

"I'm Jackson Reilly, attorney at law. I'm here about your son!"

Dominic looked at the man, sure he had misheard him when he had said he was here about his son, he had no son.

"Think you must have the wrong Dominic Torretto mister, I only got daughters, two of them."

"You are the same Dominic Torretto who seven years ago before returning to the USA was involved with a…one Elena Neves."

"Yeah I knew Elena Neves and we were involved but we had no son."

The smartly dressed Mr Reilly fumbled in his suitcase before bringing out a file, settling his case down at his feet he opened the file and found the relevant paperwork.

"According to the paperwork Mr Torretto, Elena Neves did have a son and you are named as the father of her six and a half year old son Allessandro." He said.

Handing a copy of the paperwork to Dom who looked in shock at a copy of a birth certificate for a one Allessandro Vincent Torretto, Dom read more of the paperwork right down to where it stated the mothers name: Elena Neves and under the father's name his own.

"This must be a mistake, Elena would have told me."

"No mistake Mr Torretto, your son will be arriving in L.A in a few days, here are all the paperwork necessary for you to pick him up, oh we checked you out already to make sure you are who you said you are and according to the blood work done on the boy he is your son."

Dom glanced up at his words somewhat shocked at the paperwork he held in his hands and only partly registered the words of the man standing in front of him."

"Wait what do you mean blood work and he is arriving in a few days, where is his mother? Where is Elena and why doesn't she have something to say about this, I want to talk to Elena."

"That would be quite impossible Mr Torretto."

"Why, what do you mean impossible?" Dom growled as his temper started to get the better of him.

"Mrs Elena Neves...Mr Torretto...is dead!"

* * *

A/N: First chapter for you and I promise the next chapter will be longer. As always reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I cannot believe the amount of reviews I have got for this first chapter and I thank all of you who have reviewed as well as those who have Favorited and/or are following it. I tried to upload this story earlier but was unable to as ff seemed to be experiencing problems again.

* * *

Dom sat at the kitchen table staring at the paperwork spread out before him, it still had not sunk in fully that he had a son, a son with Elena that he had never known about nor the fact that Elena was dead and her 'No' he thought, 'our son' was now on his ways to the states to live with him and his family.

Although it had more than a few days that he had learned about Allessandro he had still not yet been able to bring himself to tell Letty and subsequently their daughters that they would soon have another addition to the house. He was not sure how Letty was going to take the news and a part of him was a little concerned at her reaction. She was not he admitted to himself as fiery as she had been when they had been together before he had got with Elena following her 'death' but she was still in some ways the Letty he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

He knew that he could not put off telling her any longer, the boy was arriving in the next few days and he knew that he would have to man up and tell Letty tonight. As he gathered up the papers and placed them back in the file that the attorney had given him when he had visited he heard the sound of a finely tuned engine as it pulled up at the kerb outside the house and he knew from the tone of the engine that the moment of truth had finally come and that he would have to tell his beloved about the impending blast from the past that was about to land on their happy home, he just hoped that she would take it calmly.

"DADDY….DADDY…DADDY….DADDY!"

The sound of his daughters running into the house and the door banging open as the two known as the twin Torretto tornados burst into the house and rushed to their father both eager to greet him first before the other. Although both girls shared everything there were something's he knew, himself amongst those items that the girls did not like sharing, hence another reason why he had held back telling his family about the boy who soon be coming to live with them.

Roxy reached him first and flung herself into his arms, her sister just steps behind her who hung back for a moment while her more dominant sister greeted their dad. Both girls were a combination of both himself and Letty when it came to their looks, the girls both had his eyes and temperament but Izzy despite being the quietest of the two had more of their mothers temperament when it came with dealing with situations that required more than the usual diplomacy whereas Roxy was more likely to swing her fist back and punch whoever or whatever it was that had offended her.

Dom was not sure which he would have preferred for his other daughter Rozy but he knew that unless she learned how to control her temper that his little girl was going to end up in a lot of trouble one day and he knew from his own experience how that could end up.

Watching from the doorway, Letty watched her partner of seven years welcome their daughters home, she saw the delight that both girls took in being with their daddy and both girls were definitely daddy's girls especially Rozy who absolutely adored her daddy more than anything even more than her twin who was like one half of her soul and he dreaded to think what would happen as the girls got older especially as they were already attracting the attention of the boys at school, both were beautiful but as she watched them interact with Dom she realised that she was biased, they were after all her children dn they would have been beautiful to her if they had had two heads each and no toes or fingers.

Letty smiled to herself as she considered how her life had been for the last few years, she had never thought herself to be particularly of the mothering kind and had in fact had never thought that she would ever have children but the moment that she had both girls following their birth everything had changed and she had become the type of mother who if anyone touched their daughter, well it was the last thing they ever did.

So lost in thought she was not aware that the girls were no longer in the room and she looked at Dom in surprise that the girls had not disturbed her thoughts as they had scurried out the back door into the yard beyond the house, she was not concerned for their safety as she knew that both girls would be on their way to their Aunt Mia's and Uncle Brian's house who lived just across the road and both girls despite only five years old were very road safety conscious and besides she thought , she had seen her nephew Jack waiting on the other side of the road when the three of them had come home and she knew that he at the tender age of eight would never allow anything to happen to the two girls.

She smiled to herself as she thought how mature that Jack was for his age, he was always taking care of everyone especially his younger brother and sister, Giselle and Han, who he absolutely adored along with his cousins Rozy and Izzy and of course his best friend Timmon Pierce who was his godfather's son who on occasions stayed with Brian and Mia while his father was off doing business in whatever part of the world he happened to be, she knew at the moment that he was down in Miami visiting Tej who had returned there about three years ago and so young Timmon was staying until his father returned for him.

"Letty there is something that I need to tell you."

Dom had moved from where he had been sitting at the kitchen table and moved to where she was standing, she saw a serious look on his face and wondered what it was that was making him look so serious and she noticed a little worried also. He had been a little distant for a few days now and she wondered if it had anything to do with the suit she had seen leaving the garage a few days before when she had come home from the store.

"I think you might want to sit down."

Letty wondered what it was and she was now seriously concerned, the Dom she knew never worried about telling her anything and had always seemed so strong but now he seemed like a lost child and for a moment it frightened her. Pulling out a seat and sitting down across the table from him as he sat down in the other seat she waited for him to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A book went flying across the room as Allessandro's last degree of patience snapped and his temper took flight again, he was angry and upset. He could not get his case to shut and those stupid child service people had said he could not take Pietro with him to the United States. He was not leaving Rio without his lizard and if he had to smuggle him aboard the plane then he would do so because that was the only way they were going to get him to go to a country that he did not want to go to and a father he did not know.

He looked over to where his lizard sat placidly in his tank and considered just how he was going to get him on the plane, Pietro was placid most of the time but he knew that travelling upset the creature and then he remembered the sedatives that the vet had given him the last time he had had to travel with Pietro and he hurried over to the small cabinet next to the tank and searched through it, hoping that he still had some of the tablets left. He had almost given up hope when he spotted the mall bottle at the back of the cupboard.

Pleased he pulled it out and checked to see how many were in there, just three but that should be enough he thought to keep his beloved lizard sedated throughout the trip, now all he had to do was to get it through customs and onto the plane without anyone noticing but if there was one that Allessandro Neve-Torretto was and that was resourceful and if this idea did not work, he knew of another way to get the creature through.

It was a good thing he had inherited his slyness from one of his parents for he was the kind of boy who could charm the devil himself, according his mother, he sat down for a moment as he thought about her and did his best not to start crying again, it would not do any good, she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Willing himself to be strong, Allessandro stood up and walked over to where he had his mobile, if the plan with the sedatives did not work he knew he would need a back up plan and he knew just the person to call, he knew he was seen as nothing more than a child by most some people especially the child service people and that he was without anyone in this country beside his mother but he had one ace up his sleeve and that was his 'uncle' Hobbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty just sat staring at Dom for a moment or two after he told her about Elena and more importantly about the son the two of them had together. She did not for a moment or two know how to breathe let alone how to say anything as her stunned mind tried to grasp the significance of the news that her partner had just shared with her. When Elena had left all those years ago she had never, hell she thought to herself no one had even had inkling that the woman was pregnant with Dom's baby and the implications that it now had on her life and that of her daughters was slowly sinking into her stunned mind.

She knew that Elena and Dom slept together she was not stupid, hell he had been with the woman for almost a year before he had found out that she was still alive and she had not exactly been chaste during her time spent away from Dom and the rest of their family, the fact that she had been unaware of who she was had nothing to do with it but all the same she felt a sense of betrayal.

Then she felt an anger coursing through her, not at Dom but at Elena for not ever telling Dom that he was a father and for allowing her son to grow up away from them not knowing that he had a father who she was sure would love him very much and would have loved him with the same passion that Dom loved their girls and she felt his betrayal at never having been told he had another child knowing just how important it was to him, the concept of family.

"When will he arrive in the U.S?" she heard herself asking Dom although in her mind she was still digesting the news she had been given and was in itself starting to formulate just what was going to happen when the boy arrived here, where they would put him in the house, there was a spare room at the back of the house that had once been Leon and she mentally thought to herself what needed to be done in the room and what was needed to be got to make the boy feel at home and wanted.

Dom took a deep breath studying his partner and the mother of his two beloved daughters, trying to ascertain her state of mind before he told her the rest of his news. Letty looked calm but could mean anything that he knew from past experience, she might be taking the news calmly and logically but there was also the possibility that she was a melting pot of fury right now and might just reach for the nearest heavy or sharp object and attack him with it, he took note of where in the kitchen all the sharp objects like her cooking knifes were before he replied.

"In a day or two at the most," he replied.

Letty nodded when she heard his words, her eyes still not giving anything away. They had at least a day to try and make the room ready for the boy and there were people that needed to be told, not least of all their daughters who would be getting themselves a big brother not that they did not already have a pair of 'big' brother in the form of their cousin Jack and of Pierce's son, Timmon.

"We need to tell the family especially our girls and get Leon's old room sorted out so that it is suitable for a six year old boy rather than a grown well physically grown man even if he was not in mind."

"You're not angry Letty."

"Oh I am angry Dom but not in the way you might be thinking, I am angry that Elena had never had the guts to tell you while she was alive about your son, I am angry that a young boy has now been left without a mother and is being transplanted from the life and any friends or family he might have in Rio and being forced to travel to a country he either knows nothing or little about but I will not take it out on him for the stupity of his parent and I am including you in that statement dear." She said arching an eyebrow at him.

"How does what happened make me stupid?" Dom asked indignantly.

Letty leaned forward her eyes closing to just a slit as she studied Dom, her lips curling back ever so slightly as she continued.

"Because like most men, if you had thought with you head on your shoulders instead of the little one between your legs and wrapped it up during sex, you would not now have to be dealing with the outcome, No I take that back, WE would not be having to deal with the repercussions now and whatever new repercussions happen because of it either now or in the future."

"Oh!" was Dom's reply.

Letty got up from the table reaching for her mobile as she moved, punching familiar buttons as she began summoning their family to a family get together that night, might as well make it a dinner get together she thought mentally to herself as she thought what she had in the cupboards and what she needed to get or for Mia to bring over as her sister n law answered her phone.

"Hey Mia, we got to have a family meeting there is some news that Dom needs for the rest of the family to know."

* * *

A/N: Just a small chapter I'm afraid as i am still trying to come to terms with hearing of Paul Walkers death as I am sure many fans are but will try ti get the next chapter out in a day or two, or at least do my best to.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies to all my faithful followers of this story I had a bit of a break from writing but I am back now and hopefully this will get rolling again. As for the anon reviewer who thinks you are all stupid for liking this story I don't think you are and the only stupid one is that reviewer who thinks everyone else is stupid, as my grandma use to say 'if you want to see someone stupid then look in the mirror'.

Also I am rejecting your suggestion to delete this story as of all my reviews, 20 so far on this subject, you are the only one not liking it so 19:1 liking it wins the odds in my books.

* * *

The meal had gone well with Mia bringing along a few plates as she always did, her children and Roman's son trooping into the house laden down with the plates looking entirely annoyed at being used as pack horses but pleased to be spending more time with their cousins at their Aunt and Uncle's house.

Now everyone was sat in the sitting room, stuffed full to the gills on the food that had been prepared, the children squirming a little as they wanted to go and play on their Xbox, Roxy had a new game that she wanted to play with Timmons and beat his ass at just like she had her cousin Jack, the challenge to the older boy having been issued during dinner and just as eagerly accepted by the lad.

Dom's eyes wandered around the room as he watched the happy and relaxed interaction of extended his family, in all the years since they had returned to the states he had never felt so nervous as he did now, he knew that he shouldn't and it was not something he would ever admit to the family or anyone else 'come to that' he thought to himself.

"Let's do this, the sooner it is done then the sooner we and the whole family can deal with the fallout of the news and how we are going to handle not just the girls but also the new addition to the family."

Letty smiled at Dom as she spoke, she was angry at Dom although she did not show it and angrier at Elena for her hypocrisy in not telling Dom about the child she carried when she had walked away and out of their lives that day so many years ago but a small of her could also understand why she had done it and in that small way she was grateful to the other woman who for a short time had replaced her in Dom's life and bed.

She had thought long and hard about what their lives would have turned out like if Elena had been honest with Dom that day, she knew that it was unlikely that she and Dom would still be together and it was more than unlikely that her girls would have been born. If she was honest with herself she had never thought about becoming a mother, the thought had prior to having the two little girls that she totally adored had been abhorrent to her, the live of something so small being totally dependent upon her but now she could not imagine her life without them. It showed just how much she had grown and matured in the last few years and she knew that Dom loved his girls more than anything even more than his car not that 'he would ever admit that' she thought briefly to himself but then again he just surprise her and everyone else on that one day just as she had surprised not just herself but those around her in her fierce maternal protection of her children when it was needed.

"We have got an announcement to make."

Dom leaned forward, his arms against his knees after having taken a deep breath before addressing the other two adults in the family and the numerous children's scattered about the room. Eyes turned in his direction at his words various emotions could be seen appearing in them, emotions from excitement to a degree of wariness and concern.

"What's wrong Dom?"

Mia could see the concern radiating from her brother as he sat before them although he did his best to hide it as he always did when something concerned him but having been his sister for so many years she could read her brother like a book.

Brian also could see and feel the degree of nervousness that Dom was hiding and while he wanted also to ask his brother-in-law what it was that was making the other man concerned he also knew that Dom would appreciate not too many questions being asked, he leaned forward eager to show his support but at the same time show that he would wait for Dom to feel comfortable to continue with what he was going to say.

The children were not as intuitive as their parents and both Roxy and Izzy wiggled about excitedly in their places, questions forming in their minds until Roxy blurted out one question that was burning in both their minds.

"Are you having a baby momma, are we getting a baby brother or sister?"

Dom glanced sideways at Letty and Izzy squealed at that look.

"We –we are getting a baby."

Letty smiled at her words, she knew just how much her girls wanted a little brother but she knew that was not going to happen any time soon she was quite happy with just the two girls and she was not yet ready to have another. She knew that Dom wanted more but he was not the one who had to deal with the weight gain or the morning sickness or not being able to sleep on her stomach after seven months and generally feeling like a beached whale in the few weeks up to the imminent birth nor the pain when she giving birth and she knew until he felt those thing that he would never understand her reluctance to have more.

'Just like any typical man 'she thought to herself, plus despite his hard man appearance when it had come to her giving birth to Rozy, he had been an absolute nightmare in the delivery room and during Izzy's birth he had fainted, that thought brought a smile to face as she remembered being in maternity while he was being treated by one of the nurses that should have been helping her.

"No we are not having a baby but we are gaining a new member to the family."

Letty told the girls, confusion evident on their faces and on that of others in the room.

"What is going on Dom?"

Finally Brian put his input into the conversation that was being held, he watched the pair sitting opposite himself and Mia. Dom looked unsure and Letty looked, he had noted the looks between herself and Dom at the dinner table and he knew that they had something important to say.

"I had a visitor and some news the other day that I never expected to get, umm."

For a moment Dom paused unsure of how to continue as thoughts of Elena invaded his mind, Letty taking sympathy on him continued.

"We had news that Elena Neves has died."

Mia hand covered her mouth as the shock of the news that Elena was dead, she remembered the woman fondly as she had spent much time with her when she and Dom had been a couple and she was one of Jack's Godparents all though she had not seen her eldest since he was three years old. Elena had been visiting the States on some kind of police business and she had stopped by to see old friends and to give some presents to her godson, the two women had spent the few hours she had been there talking about the good old days and remembering the good times they had had together as well as the bad ones and past friends.

"How….When?" she asked.

"I wasn't told how she had died but I figure it was something to do with her work and it was about a week ago that she passed but also umm."

Again Dom found it difficult to continue, he had not thought this would be so hard to do.

"There was other news Elena had a son Allessandro and he is my son, he has no one else so will be coming to live with Letty and myself."

Shocked and stunned silence greeted his words, the shock of Elena's death and the stunned reaction that she had a child. This was not the news that both Mia or Brian had been expecting and the children sat and watched their various parents unsure of what the news meant or what it would mean for their family in the future.

"When is he arriving?" Brian asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think, you want more! As always reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The airport was busy and noisy and Allessandro hated it. He hated the hustle and bustle of the people teeming around him as they made their way to their own departure gates to planes that would take them to different places all over the world to people that wanted them or as in his case people who until a few days ago knew nothing about him and in his opinion probably did not want him either.

Allessandro looked around the busy airport hoping to be able to locate the help desk he was supposed to go to ask for the right departure desk so that he could get onto the right plane for the right airport, he was still a bit miffed that he had not found a way to sneak his beloved onto the flight with him but at least the lizard was safety rehomed for the time being with his Uncle Hobbs. Not that Hobbs was too thrilled about the idea of the lizard living with him but his present girlfriend and second in command quite liked the lizard and so she had persuaded him using her logic and womanly charms upon him, the memory of it bring a smile to Allessandro's face as he remembered just how she had persuaded Hobbs.

"Allessandro Neves?" an unknown voice asked him.

Allessandro looked up to see a woman wearing the uniform of an air hostess stood before him for the plane company that he was flying with today standing a little ahead of him and he nodded affirmative to her.

"Oh good I have found you at last, the plane is due to take off soon and I have to get you on board and secured before it does. My name is Maria and I will be the one looking after you on this flight if there is anything you need or want just ask. Is this all your luggage?"

Allessandro followed her little speech with amusement, she was like a verbal tornado as she carried on asking him things and making sure that he had everything with him as she helped him pick up his various bits and pieces and practically propelled him towards a departure desk on the other side of the airport bypassing other passengers with an efficiency he had only ever seen his mother do when she had been in a rush to get somewhere.

It was not long before they had reached the desk and the woman Maria had processed all his paperwork with her colleague on the desk and he soon found himself waking down the long departure corridor and then out of it and up the steps not far from the terminal to board the plane that was to take him to a new family and life.

XxX

Roxy sat on a bench in the back yard trying to come to terms with what they had been told they day before that she and Izzy had an older brother and that he was coming to live with them all. It was the kind of news that she was having difficulty coming to terms with amongst other things it meant that she was not her dad's first born, she had always been so proud to be Dom Torretto's first born child and she was afraid that her daddy would love this unknown boy more than he had ever her. She knew she was being irrational but to her child mind it was a new aspect of her life that she was not willing to accept and she was dammed if some boy was going to walk into their life's and take her daddy away from her.

The sound of the backdoor slamming shut brought her out of her musings and she saw her sister and their eldest cousin Jack making their way to where she sat.

"What you doing out here all by yourself?" Jack asked.

Shrugging she smiled at Jack and swore that if he wasn't her cousin she could seriously see why all the other girls at their school thought he was the best thing since sliced bread but as his cousin the thought appalled her and not only that he a boy so that itself was something she did not want to think off.

"Just thinking about stuff," she told him.

"Oh so you wouldn't be thinking about the son your dad has with someone else then and the fact he is coming here to live with us all."

Jack caught the subtle facial tick that went across Roxy's face; he knew that was what she had been thinking about even if she was not going to admit it out loud. He knew his cousin too well to think that she was pleased about the news and what was going to happen.

Sitting next to his cousin he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I know that you are not happy about it, I have known you your entire life so don't even try to lie to me that you are okay with it but remember one thing little sis, he is probably not too happy about it either and I know you don't want to hear this but you will listen to me. When he comes here to live you will swallow you Torretto pride and remember that you were here first and as such have to be the big one about what has happened and welcome him, if not for his sake then you mum and dads. Got me?"

Rozy snuggled into Jack sides nodding at his words even if her smile to him did not reach her eyes nor was he aware of the dark foreboding look in her eyes but her sister saw it and knew that it was not going to be an easy first meeting between her brother and sister.


End file.
